


The Birth of Kira Karnstein

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: I Wanna Stay With You Until We're Gray and Old [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: The birth of their daughter. sorry it's so short. I will post the next one soon. I think you'll enjoy it. Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)





	The Birth of Kira Karnstein

Things changed for the Karnsteins one fateful July day. The two vampires were sitting in their living room, discussing LaFontaine and Perry’s marriage when Laura felt a warm wetness spread under her and presumably (but hopefully not) seep into the couch. She thought for a couple of minutes, keeping the thoughts in the back of her mind as she and Carmilla talked. Finally, it occurred to the younger woman what must have happened: her water broke.

Taking a deep breath to prepare and brace herself—though she had been a vampire for a couple of years now she still had her human habits—she tapped Carmilla’s shoulder to get her attention. The older woman stopped in mid-sentence and turned her eyes to her wife. seeing the scared, somewhat apprehensive and excited look on Laura’s face, Carmilla’s own profile grew concerned.  
“Is everything okay, Cupcake?” she asked, reaching out and smoothing back a strand of her beloved’s blond hair away from her face.  
Laura smiled and nodded. “The only thing we need to worry about is the fact that my water just broke.”  
She kept her tone playful, but Carmilla still panicked just a little bit. She was up and out of her seat like a flash of light, a burr of leather and black hair. She quickly and efficiently performed the tasks she needed to—grabbing Laura’s suitcase, getting some necessities for herself and her wife and calling LaFontaine to tell them to get Perry and come to the hospital. She also sent a mass group text message to Danny, Kirsch, Laura’s dad, Miranda, and Florette. They were all coming to be there for their closest people, as Kirsch put it. 

As Carmilla went about doing all this, her face displayed just how nervous, excited and downright terrified she was. She tried to keep it in check so that Laura wouldn’t be so distressed, but when her beloved wife let out a small cry of pain, signaling her first contraction, the older, arguably stronger, wiser and overall more experienced vampire literally felt torn apart inside. She could swear to anyone or anything that she could feel her insides shredding themselves as her Laura’s whimpers grew louder. she couldn’t do anything but drive as fast as their car could move.

Making it to the hospital in record time—and probably breaking a hundred and one laws in the process—Carmilla opted to not wait for an orderly. INstead, she gently lifted Laura into her arms and checked her in.  
The fierce, badass, strong Carmilla Karnstein spent hours feeding Laura ice chips, reading books and worrying about how things would be. How would Laura fare after all the stress of giving birth? Yes, she was a vampire, but she was still a fledgling. Carmilla wasn’t sure how she would be affected. Furthermore, she was worried that the infant would be noticed for what she was. Who knew? Laura had insisted they do it in a hospital. If Carmilla had had it her way, she would have done everything at home to protect her family. But, it was what it was.

It was time. It was the all-important, defining moment. Their new addition was almost here.  
“All right, Mrs. Karnstein,” the doctor encouraged, wiping Laura’s forehead with a clean cloth in her free hand. “She’s crowning. You got this!”  
With a sound that sounded like it was tearing Laura’s insides apart, the room was filled with the sounds of an infant’s shrill cries.


End file.
